


meet cute

by Blinkingkills (alexwhitewell), plingo_kat



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitewell/pseuds/Blinkingkills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「常來這嗎？小可愛～」// “Come here often, cute thing?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cognomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/gifts).



> So this is actually alexwhitewell's gift to cognomen. I just tacked on some words because: AWESOME ART.
> 
> http://blinkstep.com/post/110036509540/come-here-often-cute-thing here is the tumblr post

 

James shifts his grip on the plastic bowl, balancing it between the ball of his thumb and his pinky. Even though there’s nobody around who would want to splash its contents in his face, the precaution eases the tension in his shoulders. His other hand continues to grip a plastic spoon and shovel the sweet shaved ice into his mouth.

Hong Kong is entering the tail end of summer. James no longer feels like he’s breathing in a swamp when he steps outside, but he still sweats through his suit in a matter of minutes. He wishes, briefly, as he does at least three times a day, for the cool crisp air of the British manors: the frost-tipped scrubland brush, overcast skies, and muted colors of the countryside.

Mangos, though. Mangos are something he’ll miss when he leaves. Fresh tropical fruit, succulent and sugary and _large_ , larger than any of the sad imported things that arrive in Britain.

「常來這嗎？小可愛～」

James swallows the last bite of sweet ice and steps into a narrow side-street. His contact is lurking there, white shirt infuriatingly well-pressed and sweat-free, top button undone with a jaunty sort of gape.

“No,” James says. “And don’t call me cute.”

 _“Darling.”_ Tiago spreads his arms wide. “I just can’t resist you.”

“Try,” James suggests. Rodriguez steps in close like he’s going in for a hug or a kiss of greeting -- James slides his fingers along the hidden knife holster around his wrist.

Tiago draws him instead in a _lovers_ embrace: hips pulled close, center of gravity askew, hands and knees and elbows too close to the vitals.

“If we get caught like this--” The Chinese government doesn’t look kindly on homosexuality.

“You have bigger problems, my friend,” Tiago breathes humid air over James’ lips.

“Yeah?” James grips his knife, brings it up--

Freezes, as he feels cold steel prick him between the shoulder blades.

“Oh _yes_ ,” Tiago chuckles.


End file.
